Headsets, speaker microphones, and similar audio accessories, enable convenient operation of a communication device, such as a portable telephone or two-way radio. A headset is generally connected to the communication device via a port that couples receive and transmit voice signal lines. The headset typically includes a headphone or earpiece speaker, and a microphone, which enable a user to hear and respond to voice communications. The headset may include controls for volume, on/off operation, and other functions. However, operation of the communication device to initiate and answer calls generally requires access to a control area on the communication device.
Handheld speaker microphones are often associated with two-way radios that operate in dispatch or simplex mode. This accessory is popular with users requiring handheld control of a main communication unit be mounted or otherwise attached to a support structure. A push-to-talk button on the speaker microphone functions to enable the microphone and initiate communications via the associated two-way radio. Other controls may be located on the speaker microphone device for conveniently operating the radio.
With the ever increasing combinations of features present in current communication devices, it is desirable to augment the functions available for radio controls to promote conveniences such as hands-free or remote operations. Preferably, a simplified approach to user controls would enable intuitive operation. Accordingly, an improved radio communication control accessory is required.